


Day Twelve: Fingering

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Classroom Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Dean, Professor Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Student Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel swallows, and he can just hear the sound it makes over the pounding of his heart in his ears. No matter how often they do this, he’ll never be able to get used to it. Dean unbuckles his pants, shoving Castiel down into his chair.<br/>“Today I’m going to ride you,” Dean growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twelve: Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel works at Kansas City Community College as the theology teacher. It’s a pretty strenuous job, he thinks, but Dean Winchester in his third class makes up for the horrible day for him.

Dean’s twenty two, majoring in mechanical engineering, and the only reason he’s taking theology is because he’s dating Castiel.

Castiel’s thirty, yes, but their relationship is healthier than any other one Castiel has ever participated in. Dean’s kindhearted, hard working, and the best student he’s had to date.

Though the amount of times he’s had to throw out essays and give everyone A’s because of the mess that happens every Friday afternoon is something he’s tired of.

When Dean’s bending him over the desk to fuck him is when he forgets to shove the papers away and ends up crushing them in his fist as he comes so hard black dances at the edge of his vision.

Today is coincidentally a Friday, and if the look on Dean’s face tells him anything, it’s no different than any other one. Castiel knows he’s not getting off the hook today or anytime soon. 

Class finishes quickly enough, and Castiel rushes to pack away the papers turned in before Dean can ruin them. Dean walks from the back of the lecture hall and waits until everyone has filed out before he closes and locks the door.

Castiel swallows, and he can just hear the sound it makes over the pounding of his heart in his ears. No matter how often they do this, he’ll never be able to get used to it.

Dean unbuckles his pants, shoving Castiel down into his chair.

“Today I’m going to ride you,” Dean growls, and Castiel pants out deep breaths, already hard in his slacks, cock straining against the front. Dean strips down to nothing, grabbing the lube bottle from Castiel’s desk to finger himself open with. Castiel watches, reaches out, but Dean smacks his hands away, gasping as his fingers most likely stroke over his prostate. Dean’s cock drips pre-come onto the floor, jerking every time he hits a good spot.

“Dean,” Castiel rasps, and Dean pulls his fingers from himself with an unhappy sound. He pulls Castiel’s zipper down, his briefs out of the way, his hard cock out. Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes the whole time.

Dean climbs into his lap, unbuttons Cas' shirt as he sinks down on his cock. He lets out a low groan as Castiel bottoms out.

Dean starts to rock his hips, holding Castiel shoulders for support as he lifts himself up and slams himself back down.

Castiel grunts, moaning loudly, and he hopes the janitor doesn’t come knocking. Castiel's fingers hold Dean's cheeks apart, fingers tracing his rim where his cock is grinding in and out of him.

The chair groans dangerously as Dean goes faster and faster. Castiel can feel the wet of pre-come through his shirt that’s now stained. Dean ruts in Castiel’s lap until he comes with a relieved sigh. Castiel catches his mouth so the sound he makes when he orgasms is muted. Dean keeps up his movements until neither of them can anymore. He slumps in Castiel’s hold, breathing hard, mouthing at the hard line of his jaw, the stubble catching on his tongue.

Castiel tries to catch his breath as Dean’s hands wander under the fabric of his shirt, teasing nipples with his short fingernails.

There’s a knock on the classroom door, and they both freeze.

“Mr. Novak? It’s the dean here, I need to talk to you about the new changes to the benefits you’ll be receiving? Can I come in?”

Dean pulls off of him, and they both whimper at the loss of the feeling of each other. Dean helps Castiel to put himself back in his pants, button his shirt, and he grabs his belt before hiding under the desk.

“Come in!” He calls, his voice hoarse. She opens the door and smiles at him.

“Rough day? You look a little flushed, are you sick?” She asks, sitting down in front of him with a chair she pulls up from a student desk.

“No, just a rough day as you said. So, benefits.” He says, and as he does, Dean’s breath ghosts over his cock. He moves his chair closer to the desk so the dean can’t see around or over it.

The zip sound of his pants being undone again is masked by a cough via Castiel, and she looks at him funny for a moment before continuing on.

When Dean sucks his cock into his mouth, Castiel knows he’s in for the ride of his life, and either he’s going to walk out of this with better benefits, or jobless.

He doesn’t care which as long as he’s coming down Dean’s throat, and judging from the way Dean’s licking into his slit, it’s not going to take him long to get it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
